


Clarity of Focus

by MidnightCarnival



Series: What Comes After [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, M/M, Mages and Templars, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rite of Tranquility, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCarnival/pseuds/MidnightCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abuse of power is still abuse even if the person in question cannot feel the pain of that abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity of Focus

Perhaps there was a time that he would have struggled against the hands holding him. He remembers feelings but does not recall why they mattered. What was a smile when all that was left was a clean clarity? 

The Templar grunted into the crook of his neck, griping his breasts tightly in his hands as he worked towards his pleasure. They no longer allowed him to wear the bindings to hide his breasts or cut his hair. No longer was he allowed to wear the male robes or use his chosen name. 

"The Maker is infallible, he makes no mistakes" they had told him when they found out his physical gender. He recalls anger and fear when they told the others in the Circle of his condition. The jeers and calls, all coming to a peak when a fellow mage had attempted to force himself upon him in order to "fix" him. He had lashed out, killing the man, it was all the excuse the Templar's needed to bring forth the brand. 

The odd thing was, that while his mind was clear, he did not feel "different" or "fixed" of his condition as they had told him he would. He knew he was a he, the truth of that even more apparent in his mind without the clouding of his emotions. 

He had voiced this to his superiors and several Templar's decided to take it upon themselves to help him in the quiet hours of night and in darkened corners. 

"This is inappropriate" he had said when they pressed into him. He said it always, from the first time to the last. The Chantry did not approve of relations amongst mages, especially between them and Templar's. His life was threatened when he had voiced this to them. He did not mention it again, while he did not fear death, he did not wish to cease living. 

He ensured his physical pain was not audible broadcasted and his injury's were healed before being seen before anyone else saw him.

As the Templar groaned his release into his body he made a quick mental note to procure more herbs to prevent the unwanted complications of procreation. 

He did not speak as the Templar left the room and he set to the task of removing the blood and seed from his skin with the quick methodical motions of someone who had done it a thousand times before.


End file.
